New Girl In Town
by Silver Running Water
Summary: Serena moves to a quiet town for what she hopes, is going to be the last time. Moving places every so often, she finds reasons to stay in this place on her first day, and secrets that would change her life on her second day. [SD]
1. New Beginnings Again

PLEASE R&R! this is gonna be a different type of story. You won't expect it (hopefully), I tried to make it different. The beginning may be a tad bit boring, but I promise it will get more interesting at the end of the chapter, although the beginning has some important info. And if you read this story before, READ IT AGAIN! I've completely revised every single chapter. Again. But it's so much better. If you want to skip through the beginning, (I don't recommend, but I guess you could. if you were that bored.) there are some funny scenes later on when she enters the school. so don't stop reading at the beginning. or at least finish the chapter before you stop reading and abandon this story. Please. ::pouts::  
  
DISCLAIMER: no own characters. Yes own story. Cough.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
NEW GIRL IN TOWN  
  
CHAPTER 1/ New Beginnings. Again  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Mom! Hurry up, I'm gonna be late!" Serena yelled from the garage. She impatiently checked her small light blue watch with a cute silver band. It had been a gift to her when she was younger, from someone whom she loved, but for some reason couldn't remember. The only thing she could recall was that the person who handed it to her said that now, she had no reason to be late again. Serena shook her head slightly and sighed. She had been having these small little random recollections for about a year or two. She sincerely hoped that this time, at this new school, she wouldn't daydream as much. It got her into to much trouble and she wanted to have a nice, clean start. She was roused from her revenue as her mom slammed the door leading from the garage to the house; which by the way was cluttered still with boxes.  
  
"Sorry, sweetie, couldn't find the keys." Her mom threw her a lopsided grin as she opened the car door and started the car. Serena stuffed her backpack down in front of seat and hopped in after it.  
  
She looked out the window as they passed by all the houses, which looked all alike in her opinion. It was January 7, the first day of school in the New Year. She had come in the middle of her sophomore year of high school. Since everyone knew everyone, she would be left out. Again. Hopefully this would be the place they would stay and not move any more. In the beginning, she loved moving. But now, after she had been moving almost every half- year, she was growing tired of it. She was fed up. Two years left of high school and she wanted to stay this time. It was so hard having to learn different teachers' methods; it was a surprise she kept her grades up. She quietly sighed again as she grabbed her backpack and pushed the car door open. Just as she was about to open it, Ilene leaned over the armrest. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"  
  
"No mum, I'm fine. I've done this often enough." She plastered on a fake smile. "See, I can't wait to go to school, it's my favorite place." Ilene couldn't help but smile at her daughter's non-existent enthusiasm.  
  
"Well, off you go. Have fun. Love ya." Serena slammed the car door shut and headed towards the school. She turned around and waved to her mother as Ilene backed out of the parking spot and drove out of the lot.  
  
"Have fun," she muttered as she stared up at the huge building which occupied half her vision. "Have fun my ass."  
  
  
  
Serena boldly pushed the foreign doors open for what was probably the 50th time doing so in her lifetime. Pausing for a minute at the entrance of the hallway, she noticed that school was already in session. Taking a moment before going of to find the office, she examined the area where she was hopefully going to be for the rest of the year. It was a pleasant school, one of the most distinguished in the state. The halls were large (thank god, that meant that it wouldn't be too crowded in between bells). There were doors located on both sides and lockers in the middle of the doors. The walls themselves were a pale blue (much better looking than the normally plain white walls she was used to seeing), the lockers were beautifully decorated with the golden letters of the school's name. She had to admit: she was a tad bit excited about starting this school, if the decorations were nice, imagine the teachers and students. As she turned right into another hallway, she doubted that there were any druggies or such, seeing as there was no graffiti on any of the walls of lockers. Already much better than her last two schools. She shivered as she remembered the previous teachers and students. Those were times where it was ok for students to have sex with teachers, and you were considered a whore if you didn't sleep around. She shook her head meaningfully and peered into an open room which had the 'Office' sign nailed over the door.  
  
"May I help you?" The middle age secretary asked without looking up from her computer. Serena walked towards the counter.  
  
"Ah yes," she stumbled slightly before getting a hold of herself and repeated the phrase which she had said one too many times. "My name is Serena Tsukino, I'm new here and I need a class schedule." She paused and glanced at the lady who gave no indication of hearing her. "Um miss-"  
  
"I heard for gods sake! I ain't deaf!" Serena instinctively pulled away from the counter, taken back at the sharp tone. Jesus, she hated bitchy secretaries and already she was on this bitchy secretary's bad side. Well, she may as well say something. Couldn't get any worse.  
  
"Well I'm sorry, you didn't seem like you were paying attention to me, but I shoulda known that a smart, talented lady like you would be able to multi- task. I'm oh so sorry." She fixed a fake smile on her face as the secretary looked up. She gazed at Serena for a second before grabbing the schedule out of the printer and handing it to Serena.  
  
"Have a nice day," she said as she smiled slightly towards Serena; her cold, sharp demeanor was replaced. "I hope you do well and stay here for a while."  
  
"Thank you," Serena stammered out, surprised that she had been nice and that she had guessed Serena moved a lot. 'Hm, people sure are a bit strange here,' she thought as she headed out the door in search of her classroom. 'But I like it so far, this school seems to have. spunk.'  
  
  
  
It took a while for her to find the right classroom, not only had she gotten lost, but it took her five minutes of staring at the door to find the classroom number. It wasn't until a young dark head man came out of the bathroom nearby and asked her what mental hospital did she belong to, was she able to find the number. Weird right? How the hell do you find a classroom number by someone hinting at the fact that you're insane? But as she turned to face the deep voice who had insulted her so and insult him back, she caught sight of the classroom number up against the side of the lockers. She mentally smacked herself before facing him.  
  
"Well you know, since I'm new here, I didn't know how the guys were, so before I was going to enter this classroom, I was praying that there would be cute, normal, intelligent young men, but obviously my wish was denied because now you're here." She flashed him her trademark smile and his eyes seemed to darken. It was then that she had noticed his gorgeously deeply colored midnight azure eyes and his ebony hair with one strand hanging loosely in his face. She once more, got a hold of her insane mental self and glanced back down at her schedule. Thank the gods that this was the right room. She inwardly sighed as she continued reading what class she had. French. A no brainer. She had been in France for a while. She faced him again before entering the classroom.  
  
"Pardon, j'ai besoin aller ma classe. Or for those who don't speak the romantically lovely language of French: Go away you dimwit, you are polluting my air." [[AN: In real life it means: Excuse me, I need to go to my class. Don't tell the hottie though! ^_~]]. She flashed him another innocently sweet smile before turning the handle and entering the room. She paused again at the doorway and said over her shoulder, "see ya around later. Who knows, maybe that problem you have will decrease. we can only hope." And with a last fleeting grin and a wink, she stepped fully into the classroom and shut the door behind her.  
  
The teacher looked along with the rest of the class looked up. He motioned for her to walk over to his desk, and after a quick scrutiny of the room and students occupying it, she did so.  
  
"You are the new student, non?  
  
"Uh, oui." Serena said uncertainly as she arrived that the front of his desk. "Vous vous appelez Monsieur Cocophin?" She stumbled slightly as the words tumbled out of her mouth, she hadn't spoken French or a while, but she couldn't have said it all that bad because the teacher looked pleasantly surprised. Without notice, he scrapped his chair back as he stood up and shouted: "Ah! Tres bien! Ma classe, ici est une étudiante qui sait la francais!" (Very good! Class, here is a student who knows her French!) At his sudden French outburst, the class looked up interested, but at the end of the grand man's short speech, the class was looking blank. Serena stifled a smile. She could tell that this class would be very amusing. Or, as they say in French: tres amusant.  
  
  
  
Serena examined her schedule for what was the third time that day. She had been right, French class was amusing. She sat between a girl who looked identical to herself. She had long blond hair, but the eyes were bright and the hair was held back by an elegant crimson bow. On her left sat a tall brunette with olive green eyes and a muscular build. Serena could immediately tell that the blond look-a-like and the strong woman to her left were most likely popular. She figured that they had boyfriends of some sort who were also known in this school. She had a feeling that this school was the basis for stereotypical people. But the only thing that didn't fit in, was that sitting in front of her, was a petite young girl with abnormally natural blue hair (although Serena still doubted it). She seemed to be close friends with the other two girls, which was a bit strange if this school was stereotypical because as far as Serena could tell, the blue- haired girl was a flat out nerd. She knew all the answers, promptly raised her hand, had straight posture and was a good two-shoes. Another girl that didn't fit in was the one sitting behind her, with flowing violet-black hair and an immense temper.  
  
She sighed; it was her who was being stereotypical, putting labels on them. She glanced out into the hall to see if she could spot her next class, when she abruptly realized that she was the only one in the hallway. She groaned softly as she walked in search of the joy-of-learning-math room.  
  
  
  
She had been late once more, but it was expected for someone knew halfway through the year (though the nitwit of a teacher Mrs. Hembry certainly didn't think so and marked her tardy contrary to her reasonable excuse). She found a seat that was once again, near her look like, who she found out now was Mina. The desks were grouped by two's, so she was able to whisper with Mina. She knew the material they were teaching, but not very well. It didn't matter, she would catch up at home. She learned that Mina and the three other girls in her French class, were best friends. Serena also learned that the person, who had occupied her seat previously, had moved a few days ago. She had to admit; she had felt weird sitting in between four very close friends. Mina also told her that the guy in front of her, whom Serena had noticed and thought of him potentially cute, was her boyfriend Andrew. In fact, as Serena had thought, all the girl had boyfriends, and Mina excitedly whispered how she couldn't wait to set Serena up with the hottest guy ever (second to her Andrew of course) who was also Raye's brother. Serena smiled at that but didn't say anything. It was very hard for her to get into a relationship considering all the moving she had done, but she didn't dare disturb Mina's happiness so she patiently listened to Mina's ramblings as the two hours ticked away.  
  
When the bell finally rang, the girls gathered up their things and headed out the door. Mina explained that it was block schedule, which meant that they would have their even classes this day (which would be two hours long) and their odd classes the next day for the same amount of time. The rest of the week would be normal.  
  
  
  
Serena gingerly picked up a muffin from the lunch line and set it down on her tray as she moved to pay. 'Ugh, nice school, crappy food,' she thought as she paid for her salad and milk. She stood rooted to her spot in front of the register until she spotted Mina's blond hair. Cautiously heading over in that direction, she managed to avoid tripping and embarrassing herself in front of everyone.  
  
"Whew! Made it without tripping," she huffed as she set her tray down and sat next to Mina. Consciously aware of the silence that settled down at the table, she peeked up. 'Please don't be snobs,' she begged silently. 'Please don't embarrass me and make me go away-'  
  
"Everyone, this is Serena. Serena, this is everyone." Serena gave a sigh of relief as the fates once more took her side. She gave a small smile and looked around the group as everyone chorused their hellos. She recognized the raven-haired girl, the brunette, and the blue-haired girl from her French class. Before she was able to check out the guys, her attention was called away.  
  
"Mina, you ditz!" the raven head reprimanded her friend sharply. "You think Serena knows everyone? Jesus, you make the worst introductions." She turned towards Serena and smiled lightly. "Ok, since Mina didn't do a very good at intros, I'll do it." Slowly, Raye (the raven-haired girl as she found out) named everyone. The strong brunette was Lita, and behind her was her boyfriend Ken, who was cute, Serena regarded as she looked him over, but he was perfect for Lita. Next to Lita was Amy, the nerd. Surprisingly, Amy had a boyfriend. Not surprising: he was just as smart as Amy was, but Serena thought that they were cute together and found out that Amy was a very sweet person, who didn't care what others thought. Raye then introduced her boyfriend, Chad, a haggard man with brown hair hanging down is face, and Andrew, Mina's cute boyfriend, who was actually the man who sat in front of Mina during French.  
  
She smiled politely at everyone, thinking that there was no one left, she started to eat her salad, which was getting soggy already. But Raye interrupted her fantasy of eating soon with one last introduction.  
  
"Serena, I'd like you to meet my brother, Darien." Serena slowly raised her eyes from her delicious salad to another delicious sight. The boy whom Serena had talked to before she went in the room. She stealthily looked him over, his defined biceps under his shirt, his ab muscles that shown through, his chiseled face. she saw that he had in turn been looking her over and she couldn't help but feel a small fire in her stomach.  
  
She smirked, "I see that you haven't stopped polluting our air. Pity, the more important people need it. I guess you'll just have to go elsewhere, pollute someone else's air and be horny or what ever you do best." She flicked her hand in his direction. She barely noticed that the whole group was looking at them in wonderment.  
  
"You've. you've already met?" Mina asked, crestfallen. She sighed, "damn. Oh well, I can still try."  
  
"What's goin' on?" Raye wanted to know. Never before had anyone spoken to her brother like that. Finally someone deflated his ego! She was secretly happy that it was also Serena who had done. She had a feeling that some romance would be going on. But those secrets that Serena hid, they were big secrets, not your everyday secrets. Ah yes, that girl carried a full load on her shoulders. She shook her head sympathetically, unaware that some were watching her.  
  
"What's wrong Raye?" Amy asked worriedly as Raye's head snapped around surprised.  
  
"What? Oh nothing, I was just pitying Darien because he apparently go onto Serena's bad side," she turned her attention back to Serena. "So are you going to tell us what's going on between you two cuties?"  
  
Serena laughed. "Nothing. I was just telling Darien the facts. He pollutes the air we breathe with his egotistical self."  
  
"And yet you seemed to like my egotistical self," his deep voice broke in and Serena's eye's flew open. He had that huskiness in him that she loved in guys. But she would not let him get to her.  
  
"Oh? And why?"  
  
"I saw you looking me over. Enjoy what you saw?"  
  
"I can't say I did. I was just seeing if you and Melvin were twins." She tilted her head in a scrawny boy's direction. The amount of books he carried decreased as many fell onto the floor and the gang was able to see his beaded forehead and large, red trimmed glasses. They laughed as they caught the meaning of her phrase. Satisfied, Serena sat back down and began to eat her salad.  
  
"I see you're going on a diet already. Didn't want to end up like Mabel over there," Darien's masculine voice came above her and she followed the groups gaze to an excessively large girl. She felt a pang stab her as she pushed her tray away and stood up, narrowly missing his chin. As she turned around, she realized just how close she was to his hard body, and his sweet, husky manly cologne of. of roses? She questioned as she sniffed slightly. Interesting.  
  
Darien could help but smile at the cute picture she made. The shock of finding him behind her, how her cute little nose scrunched up to smell his cologne, she was just too much.  
  
"Why should I? I have confidence in myself. And even if I did end up like her, I really don't think that there is a problem there. I think that we need to divert our attention from others, because we ourselves are not perfect." Serena continued ignoring the astonished looks that everyone gave her. "You never know, maybe it's a genetic disorder. You shouldn't judge people on their looks." she trailed off as she finally took notice of their stares. "What?" She asked defensively, "I'm just telling you not to be mean to others." As if to prove a point, she picked up her deserted tray and walked over to the table where Mabel was sitting all alone, playing with her food.  
  
"Hello Mabel!" Serena gave the girl a bright smile as she sat down next to her; completely ignorant of the girls' shocked expression. "How are things going?"  
  
"Um. ah. fine. I guess." Mabel stuttered and Serena gave her a small smile.  
  
"You looked lonely so I thought you might want some company." She stated simply.  
  
"Oh." Mabel's gazed narrowed on Serena's suspiciously. "Is this some kind of sick joke?"  
  
"Not at all. Look, I know how you feel. Trust me. I've been through it. If ya ever feel like talking or hanging out, of something, give me a shout ok?" She stood up and cleared her tray. "See ya later Mabel." As walked by the gang on her way to the trash can, she gave Darien a dirty look. "15 years from now, no ones gonna give a shit whether or not you were popular. It's whether or not you were successful that counts." And with that last bit of well said advice, she dump out the uneaten contents on her tray and walked away, head held high and proud.  
  
  
  
Serena checked her schedule for the last time before walking into the locker room. She had physical education next. Joy. Thank god it was only mandatory for to do it for two years and this would be her last year. She sighed as she walked down the aisles of lockers, looking for hers.  
  
"Finally," she grumbled as she found hers, on the bottom row, stuffed between many backpacks. She gave a sigh of annoyance as she moved the backpacks out of the way and tried the combination that was written on top of her schedule. It didn't work. Giving a frustrated groan, she tried once more. It still didn't work. She blew out her bangs from her ace and banged the damn locker. It popped open. From that day, all lockers in her opinion were dubbed 'evil-Darien-followers-who-have-no-damn-mind-and-can't-think- for-themselves'.  
  
Serena tugged gently down on her shorts as she walked into the gym. Damn things were so freakin' short! She scanned the area for a teacher and finally found one holding a clipboard and waving her arms yelling something at the kids. Taking a deep breath, she walked over and quietly explained to the teacher who she was and that she was new. Relief flooded her as she found out that this was a nice, normal (in a way) PE teacher. The downside though, was that she had to make up all the physical fitness tests up. Damn. Just as she opened her mouth to ask when would be a good time to make it up, the lady turned her attention to the person behind her.  
  
"Yes Darien, what may I do for you?" Darien? What was he doing in this class? She mentally moaned. Dammit, she had PE with him. Great.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
Tell me what you think PLEASE! Either email me (magikalauthor101@yahoo.com) I love emails! Or please review! It would mean so much. I spent 2 days on this chapter alone and as you can tell if you've read the old version, it's much better and hella longer. I tried!  
  
Oh yea, according to Word, the grade level is 5.1, and the reading ease is 80.1, ok.. 


	2. Physical Education Comes In Handy For On...

Well, I'm so happy that I've finished revising the first chapter, but now I also have you revise this chapter. Yay! I really didn't like that curl ups thing I had before. I despised it! But I think y'all may like this chapter of lust. ^_~  
  
DISCLAIMER: same as last time.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------  
  
NEW GIRL IN TOWN  
  
CHAPTER 2/ Physical Education Comes In Handy. For Once  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Darien? What was he doing in this class? She mentally moaned. Dammit, she had PE with him. Great. She slowly turned around and came face to face with his muscular chest.  
  
"Hello Darien." She greeted him coldly, still talking to his smooth chest. She almost swore that there was amusement in his voice as he tilted her chin up with his index finger to look him in the eye. She hated his god damn beautiful eyes. They were so. gorgeous, breathtaking. Completely matching the owner whom the eyes were attached to.  
  
"Pleasure to see you again Serena," he said softly, gazing into her eyes, which were just as amazing: the lightness of blue, which darkened when he was around. God he loved how her eyes had the power to twinkle, though he had yet for her eyes to twinkle at him. But they would.  
  
The gym teacher broke them both out of their musings with her loud voice. "You both need to make up the physical fitness test!" ('Already established that,' Serena thought getting bored.) "Why not do it now, since we have plenty of time left?"  
  
"Why not?" Serena and Darien agreed unanimously.  
  
"Great!" The teacher cried with a little too much enthusiasm. Darien flinched as his eardrums went silent for a couple seconds. Damn that lady. "The requirements are 20 push-ups, 35 crunches and a mile time of 8 minutes or less, but we'll get to that later. Right now are the push-ups and crunches." She led the two into a small corner and handed them two mats before swiftly attending to the other students.  
  
"So you think you can handle that?" Darien smirked as he lay his mat down.  
  
"Handle what? A baby can do that!" She waved her hand scornfully and set the mat next to his. He caught her hand in the air and carefully examined her palm. "You have soft hands which are slightly callused, you are used to some work." Her tiny hands closed against his thumb and he felt his heartbeat quicken. "You are fit to b princess, but have a heart made of stone." She raised her eyes to meet his. Her hand was feeling so hot at his touch. Gods, did he know what he did to her? 'Nothing,' Serena reprimanded herself mentally. 'He does nothing to you but cause an annoyance.' Once again, the gym teacher's obnoxious voice interrupted their thoughts and Darien hastily let go of her hand. She felt it cool down against the cold air.  
  
"Come on kids, let's get going," she pulled up a chair in front of them and sat down. "Ok, rules are, you do as many as you can do. Stop whenever you want to. You're back has to lift off the mat. Ok?" Serena and Darien nodded and settled themselves down on the mat. "I will count for you, ready? Begin!"  
  
They matched crunch for crunch, breath for breath. Darien was a little surprised to realize that she could keep up with him. They kept going until they reached 100, more than willing to continue and prove themselves, the teacher made them stop, "you still have to do push-ups!" So they flipped over on their stomachs, took a quick rest and started up again. It was the same with push-ups, they matched each other on everything, not wanting to stop because it might mean they are weaker than the other, but when there was 25 minutes left of class, and they were forced to stop and go out to the track. Serena was tired, she had to admit. It was stupid of the teacher to make them do one thing after another. But she didn't complain. She could do this. She took a side-glance at Darien. She knew he had more respect for her now. Even through the little sweat he had, he still looked as fine as ever. She shook her head and focused ahead of her, she hated people who could go through all sort of shit and still look good. She was not one of them.  
  
They silently waited for someone to get up on the track and time them. When the timer finally got there, they took off running. This time, they were matched step by step, breath by breath, leg for leg. They were equal and they knew that, so neither tried to out run the other. Their finished time was six minutes flat. This time, both were breathing heavily. After they recorded, they headed back down to the locker rooms, but didn't go in. No one spoke as they both leaned back against the wall, taking a breather. Finally Darien decided to break the silence that fell upon them since they first started.  
  
"So you kept up with me, pretty nice job out there." He expected one of her tart replies or smart ass comments, not a soft response.  
  
"Thank you, I tried. You were pretty good yourself." For once he heard her sweet voice without any sarcasm in it, and he loved it. He made a secret vow to try and hear it as much as possible, though he like her witty self also. Suddenly, he turned her around, so she was facing the wall and her back was to him, and he placed his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" She asked with uncertainty etched in her voice and he thought he detected a little bit of fear.  
  
"Relax." Came his soothing soft voice. He started to massage her neck and shoulders and felt her tense up a bit, before slowing doing what he commanded. They were like that for a minute before Darien decided to strike up a decent conversation.  
  
"So um, heard you traveled a lot, where have you lived?"  
  
"I just moved here from Tokyo and before that I've lived in Africa, Russia, and China. I was born in Paris, France, but we didn't live there long."  
  
Darien nodded although he knew she couldn't see him. He slowly massaged her upper back. "That explains your last name, Raye told me it was Tsukino."  
  
Her eyes filled with tears and she bit her lip. "My- my father was French. When he- when he died in a plane crash. my mom- she changed our name back to her maiden name. The pain was too hard to bare for her." Serena's voice broke as silent tears slipped down her cheeks. Darien gently turned her around to face him and carefully wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of his index finger.  
  
"Shhh." he whispered lightly as he consoled her. Hesitating at first, Darien slowly brought her towards him in a hug. He gently ran his hands up and down her back, hoping to be of some comfort. She sniffed and leaned against him, relaxing in his arms.  
  
"I'm sorry," she mumbled, her voice slightly muffled against his shirt. He just rubbed he back in a soothing motion again. Unexpectedly, he felt this sudden urge to tell her his story. There was something about her and he knew he wouldn't get pity, sympathy maybe, but not pity.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's just a shirt." He paused, unsure how to continue. "Look Serena, I know how you feel. My parents," he sighed and looked to the side. "My parents both died in a crash also. A car crash. I've been taking care of Raye and myself since I was 14." He sighed again and looked down at Serena. She had been watching him, her big blue eyes completely focused on him and she had unconsciously gripped part of his shirt in to her small clutch and was gazing up at him in completely innocence.  
  
"We're two peas in a pod," she said after a moment's delay. "But you've had it worse. No one should have to live with out any of their parents supporting them, seeing them through." All he could do was nod dumbly. He was mesmerized by her lips, her eyes, her face. Christ, what would it be like to kiss her soft, pink lips? What would she taste like? Would she taste like her scent of sweet honey and vanilla? Dammit! Since when had they gone from enemies to close friends? His head was swarming with unanswered questions and without thinking he swiftly leaned down and capture her lips with his. She let out a shocked squeak and Darien took full advantage of that by slipping in his tongue and running it gently against the rim of her lips. She stiffened for a moment before skeptically responding. His senses soared when he felt her respond and passion and lust took over the kiss as she wound a leg around his waist.  
  
Five seconds later, the bell rang and the two broke apart, flushing wildly every color imaginable. Both were breathing deeply again and Serena's lips were slightly getting puffier as her chest rose and dropped dramatically. As students exited the gym and came into the locker room to change, Serena disappeared in the mist of the crowd and Darien lost sight of her. He silently headed into the guys locker room, his head once again swarming with even more unanswered questions.  
  
  
  
She came out, scarcely flushed, but evidence of the wild kiss lay on her slightly puffed lips. For the second time that day, she walked to her next class with her head held high and proud, although on the inside she was as confused as hell. Since when had she and Darien become close? It was only her first day of school and already she received a breathtaking kiss. Ok, so she admitted, this was the best first day she ever had so far, but what the hell was going on? Jesus, thank god she was able to keep a clear mind, although Darien had kissed her senseless. She couldn't deny it, that kiss topped her charts and her heart beat rapidly at the thought of Darien's hot, hard body pressed against hers, and her hands tangled in his black silky hair. She stopped walking. What the devil was she thinking! She forced her mind to think of something else. She was not supposed to think of him!  
  
Serena practically jogged to her next class, hoping that this one would be interesting enough to keep her mind off Darien. It was drama, and she normally loved drama and hoped with all her heart that he would be there as she opened the big auditorium doors. She stood in back, not moving until her sharp eyes found the teacher. Ms. Haruna was a young teacher with curly brown hair and was slightly strict, Serena noted as the teacher yelled out some commands to the other students. Walking confidently down the main aisle to the teacher, she also noticed what fine condition the auditorium was. Ah yes, she would enjoy working here.  
  
"Ms. Haruna?" Serena asked as she approached the teacher. She finished yelling out the directions and turned to face the blonde.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm new here."  
  
"Any acting experience?"  
  
"Um, I was Juliet in Romeo and Juliet and I've been in several school skits where I played the main part." Serena said uncertainly. It was true that she acted a lot. It was one of her passions and she enjoyed being someone else. Her favorite play was probably the updated version of Cinderella, where she played the modern version of Cinders. The teacher gave a grunt of appreciation. "Ok, take a seat anywhere. We're doing improv right now." Serena nodded and choice a seat a couple rows away from the stage. She settled in comfortably as she watched people go up and perform some funny scenes.  
  
"Hello princess," a breath tickled her ear as someone whispered hotly into it. He could never leave her alone, could he? She let out an angry breath as she turned around to give him a piece of her mind.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dum dee dum! There was some passion in there uhuh! I hope I haven't moved to fast *grimaces* I really tried not to! *sniffs* You can tell that this chapter is totally different from the old one. Halfway done with revising! Sigh. Please email me and tell me what you think of my revising skills or of the story or ya could review! It would mean so, so, SO much! Thank you!  
  
Word stats:  
  
Grade level - 4.3  
  
Reading ease - 83.7 


	3. Acting With The Movies

Lalala. almost done revising. I'm gonna stay up all night today cause I have to leave at 4:30 *AM* to go snowboarding. Sigh. The crazy things I do that rock the house. Lol. That made no sense. ANYway, enjoy this new and completely revised chapter.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
NEW GIRL IN TOWN  
  
CHAPTER 3/ Acting With The Movies  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hello princess," a breath tickled her ear as someone whispered hotly into it. He could never leave her alone, could he? She let out an angry breath as she turned around to give him a piece of her mind.  
  
"Look Seiya, when I beat your ass to Pluto and told you to stay there, I meant it!" She narrowed her eyes and tightened her fist in his face. He just smirked at her angry expression and closed his own hand around hers.  
  
"Princess," he said, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. "I know you don't mean that." He continued soothingly as he slowly lowered her fist. When she didn't say anything and was only staring at him with hatred evident in her eyes, he maliciously smiled and leaned over, whispering something in her ear: "Meet me tomorrow after school, here in the auditorium." She pulled back, searching his face before cautiously agreeing.  
  
"Alright, what it is about?" She asked curiously, having a feeling deep down that this might be bad news. Before he was able to respond, Ms. Haruna broke in.  
  
"Serena! Seiya! When you two are done flirting, will you please pay attention to the stage! And Darien, sit down already!" He nodded, ignoring Serena completely as he joined his friends in the row behind her. To her disbelief, he sat right behind her, next to Seiya. She groaned out of embarrassment and annoyance. Everything was oh so perfect. Now she had the only two people whom she didn't want to see, sitting right behind! Oh yes, life couldn't get any better. She tried to focus her attention ahead on stage, but it was hard to when she could feel Darien's breath on her neck and him playing with her hair.  
  
"Do you mind!" She whispered fiercely three minutes later, as she gave Darien a hard look. He disregarded it once again and smirked at her instead. A smirk that Serena found she liked a lot better than Seiya's supposed smirk and that she noticed seemed to fit Darien's handsome face. God dammit! She was trying to avoid him! She had no clue how to talk to him after. after that kiss that went on between them. How could he pretend that nothing happened? She stared violently at the back of the in front of her, scorching it in her imagination. Her life was so damn confusing!  
  
Serena herded out along with the rest of the class. At last her first day was over! It hadn't been all that bad, Serena reflected. She actually enjoyed all the drama that was happening. Her mind randomly drifted towards Mabel and she hoped that Mabel would at least talk to her, she knew what it was like to be Mabel.  
  
"So Princess," Seiya's damn annoying voice brought her out of her reflections.  
  
"What?" She asked in a bored tone, knowing it would piss him off. It did. She could see him trying not to murder her.  
  
"You could at least be nice to me," he hissed into her ear. "I am after all going to tell you a little something that could change your life!" And with that, he turned on his heel and disappeared into the crowd. 'What the hell is he talking about?' Serena wondered as she stared off into the space where he retreated, a bad feeling forming at the bottom of her stomach. She was unaware of Mina waving at her from the end of the hallway until Mina actually bounded up to her.  
  
"Hey Serena! You totally didn't see me waving to you did ya? Maybe ya should get glasses." She giggled, ignorant of the fact that Serena was listening to her. "Anyway, me and the rest of the gang are going to the movies later today, ya wanna come? I mean I know you probably still have to unpack." Serena nodded absentmindedly and Mina shoved a piece of paper and a pencil into her hand. "Great! Here, right down your address." Serena glanced at the paper and scribbled an address down, still a little hazed. For some reason, she couldn't stop thinking about Seiya. She handed the paper back to Mina. "Cool, thanks! Seven o'clock! And I bet I know whose on your mind!" She winked and jogged off down the hall to join the others, just as Serena snapped out of her revue.  
  
"Hm, what happened? Damn, can't remember why I gave Mina my address." She stared at the ceiling, trying to remember, but then gave up and shrugged. "Oh well, I'm sure I'll find out somehow knowing Mina."  
  
  
  
"Shit Mina! I'm not letting you get anymore directions!" The brunette called back to the blonde in the back seat of her green convertible. "Now we are lost!"  
  
"Hey! Don't yell at me," Mina stuck out her lower lip defensively. "I didn't write down the directions, Serena did."  
  
"Lita, I think this is the right house," Amy gently said as she glanced at the address again.  
  
"Yea right that Serena owns this house. I doubt it!" Scoffed Raye, still grouchy that she pulled a longer stick than Amy and was stuck sitting in back with Mina.  
  
"I think it is because the addresses match," While Amy examined the map again, a blue convertible pulled up to the green one.  
  
"Well?" Andrew asked as Darien put the car in park. "Is this house it or what?"  
  
"It is." Amy called over to the guys as she leaned across Lita. "I just made sure." Andrew looked at the other guys and shrugged. "So what are we waiting for?" he yelled. Lita shut the car off and got out.  
  
"Nothing. C'mon girls." Together, the girls trooped up the elegant pathway, admiring the house and front yard at the same time. Serena's house was a large peach home with a gorgeous statue of a prince and princess dancing at the center of the front lawn. Surrounding the statue were small bushels of red roses, acting as protectors of the royalty. The elegant path separated the roses from the green pasture, and the other flowers that green along the fence. A balcony about the two pillars at the entrance oversaw the statue and the driveway.  
  
"Ya know, I heard that Martha Stewart designed the garden out in front," Mina commented as she rang the doorbell a couple of times. Raye whacked her on the head, almost hitting the double doors with a large glass window at the top of each door. A few minutes later, a tired Serena opened the big door and cried out, "Mina! Oh my god! I knew I forgot something!" Mina looked her over and decided that Serena in her gray sweats with a silver line going down the side topped with glitter, and short, baby blue, spaghetti strap shirt with a picture of a glittery crown on it, was fit to go to the movies anyway. Her hair was pulled up in a simple, yet sexy, bun. She wore no make up except for some lip-gloss and her cheeks were tinted a slight pink from running down the stares.  
  
"You look sexy, ok. Guys will fall for you in the dark so c'mon, let's hit the tree or we'll be late!"  
  
"That's 'hit the road'" Amy corrected in Mina's ear. Mina blew a raspberry and she whispered back, "whatever!"  
  
The guys had caught up with the rest of the gang and heard the last bit of the conversation.  
  
"Serena, you look gorgeous! Now can we go?" Andrew said impatiently, and Serena stuck her tongue out at him. Darien caught his breath and then shook his head. Stupid disgusting thoughts! And to think that he actually saw what that tongue could do.  
  
"Serena don't worry about, no one can see your pouty lips, which is probably a good thing. We can't have you seducing all the males? That just wouldn't do." Darien shook his head as a playful smile adorned his lips. Serena walked out the doorway and comfort of her home as she sauntered up to Darien.  
  
"Now Darien," she said running her finger down his chest and Darien had an odd sense of déjà vu. "If I trusted what you thought was sexy and what wasn't, I'd be out here wearing a skimpy little thong all covered in mud." The rest of the gang hooted with laughter and Darien gave a twisted smile, his eyes though, were dancing with amusement.  
  
"Oh don't worry, I wouldn't waste my exotic fantasies on you, you don't look half as sexy in a thong covered with mud as other girls do." He winked, "trust me."  
  
"Trust him!" Serena sneered, trying to hide the jealousy that had sneaked up on her and started building up. "You know, already I've had some bets of how long it would take to get into your pants. The lowest amount was one day, but now I think it's going to take a lot less time, you won't be that hard. I'd say two hours. One hour to teach you how to fuck, and another hour to practice on a teddy bear." She gave him a taste of her own smirk and walked back in the house.  
  
"Lemme get my keys, I'll only be a sec." she called over her shoulder as she searched the drawer by the coat hanger. As she was looking, the guys quietly punched Darien and laughed.  
  
"She got you there!"  
  
"Hahahahaha.."  
  
"Shut up Andrew."  
  
Serena found her keys and joined the rest of the group as she locked the door behind her. She dropped her keys in her tan purse which had straw woven in and out and with the rest of the group, walked to their cars, avoiding Darien again. She most certainly didn't want to face him after the things she said. It was different if you said things to the secretary, you probably wouldn't see her for a while and she'd forget, but Darien. she just didn't want to know how he was taking it. He was probably all upset that she could snap at him and actually had the guts to talk back to him and didn't melt at his feet as the rest of the girls did. She shook her head disgustedly and got into Lita's green convertible.  
  
It took about 10 minutes to drive to the theater {without Lita and Darien driving it mostly likely could have taken longer) and they walked right in, having purchased the tickets online at Fandago.com [AN: heehee. Teeheee]  
  
Coincidentally and not to Serena's amusement, she and Darien ended up sitting next to each other in the middle. It was actually much to her horror, and she did have half the mind to change seats, but the girls were all sitting next to their guys and she felt that she didn't know them well enough to yell at them. Hell, going to the movies was a bit unexpected and fast. She sighed and slouched back down into her seat as she stuffed a handful of popcorn in her mouth, thinking: 'After all, how bad can it be sitting next to Darien?'  
  
Well, as they say, what you don't know can't really hurt you. Or something like that.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
Well? Tell me what ya think please!! *Trying not to ask desperate* It would do me and my inbox a favor if ya could just EMAIL or REVIEW. That way I know if people like it or not. I promise, no more begging in the next chapter. Just one or two words. [:-D]  
  
Word stats [I just think that they're a fin lil' thing to know about this story ^_^;;]:  
  
Before ~ grade level - 4.1 // reading ease - 83.4  
  
After ~ grade level - 4.6 // reading ease - 82.7 


	4. Dinner And The Movies

NOTE: At last, this is the last chapter I have to revise and it won't take that long. For those of you just joining in on this chapter (because before you read the new chapter ya have to remember what happened in the old…. I do the same thing), I've revised the first three chapters COMPLETELY. So you may want to read them to get caught up with things because I barely kept everything and a lot of new and interesting things were added. ::winks:: Anyway, yea I high recommend to read the other chapters first. If ya already did then hope you enjoy and I don't own Sailor Moon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NEW GIRL IN TOWN  
CHAPTER 4/ Dinner And The Movies

----------------------------------

Serena couldn't stop fidgeting she watched the movie. Being seated near Darien was one of the main problems. They just had to pick a scary movie! Whenever she got scared, she always clung on to the person next to her. Which happened to be Darien. This must have been what they were expecting. Damn them for knowing her already! She sighed and slouched more in her seat, ignoring the look that she knew Darien was giving her in the darkness.

Holding her breath, Serena clung on to Darien's arm as she watched the clown grow fangs and attack the children. Forgetting her promise that she wouldn't get anywhere near Darien, she elbowed the cup holder back and scooted closer to him. As she continued to watch the movie, she let out a small squeak and buried her face in his chest, not wanting to see the gory details. 

'Why oh why did they pick this movie?' Serena moaned to herself as she peeked through her fingers to see what was happening. God she hated clowns so much.

Darien on the other hand was completely complaining. Ok, so she had the weirdest behavior and very frequent mood swings. One minute she was making out with him, the next she was ignoring him, then she yells at him in class and makes smart ass replies and makes a fool of him. Now she's cuddling up to him? Damn woman. She was as confusing as a virgin whore. Although he did admit that he liked the feeling of her cuddling up to him, and the feeling of her leg around his waist (which he hoped would be there again soon), and he did like a lady who could take care of himself. He sighed. That was the problem. Serena was just perfect. She knew what he was going through with his parents, she wasn't a stuck up snob who though she was above everyone else, and better yet, she was human and almost his. Almost. He smiled to himself as she buried her head into his chest as the fangs on the clown reappeared. 

"Wasn't that a great movie?" Mina asked the group as they stood around in the hall of the theater, waiting for Amy who had gone to throw away her drink and Greg and Andrew. 

"No!" Serena growled at her friends as they faked looks of surprise. 

"Why not?" Mina asked innocently as she sipped her Coke.

"Oh, maybe because you made me sit with this oaf over here!" She jerked her thumb towards Darien who narrowed his eyes. Another one of her mood swings

"Well, I couldn't really see the movie because Meatball Head over here decides to cling on to me and I can't see over her hair!"

"Back off the hair! And I was scared of the scary clown." She stuck her chin out protectively and her lips drew into a pout. "Do you not get that or do scary things stick together?" Raye snorted into her popcorn and turned her head into Chad's shoulder as he also had trouble hiding a smile. They bickered like to children who would promise each other that one day they would marry.  

"Well, if you take a picture of that clown, and compare it to yourself, you'll see that scare things do stick together." He smirked at her outraged expression. 

She huffed before replying with her nose held high, "There is no possible way that you and Raye are related. She doesn't look, act, or talk like a pig!" 

By this time, Lita had found the trash can and thrown her soda away and she was now walking up to the group with Greg and Andrew. She laughed when she heard the last statement that Serena had made.

"You go Serena! Good for you for telling the truth!" Lita merely grinned as Darien turned his deathly gaze upon her for a split second. 

"You know what? I've had enough of you insulting my hair and saying that I looked like that evil clown was the last straw!" Serena growled at him before turning on her heel and heading into the nearest ladies restroom.  

"Dude, what happened when we were relieving ourselves?" Greg asked Amy who cuddled up to him after smacking him for making that ridiculous statement. 

"She freaked when I 'insulted' her hair." Darien rolled his eyes. "It's just hair."

"That you love to play with," Andrew put in.

"Yea man, we saw you in class. You love her hair." Chad added as he gave Darien a sly grin. Greg put in his technical word seriously. "Not just for beauty either, it gives you something to get her frustrated about and keep talking to you."

"Alright!" Darien cried out annoyed. "If you all know why I love her hair, what else do you know? Huh? That I think she's cute when she's mad, that I do have dreams about, that I love that she hung on to me at the movies? Hm?" He demanded, his eyes wild as he took a couple breaths. Then realizing what he said, Darien groaned. "Dammit, I shouldn't have said that!"

"Darien…" Amy whispered her eyes as wide as the rest of the groups.

"What!" He snapped at her and she just pointed. Slowly, Darien turned around and his eyes following her finger. There stood Serena in shock, Her baby blue orbs were dazed as she looked in his direction. She took a deep breath… and ran. He swore and looked at the group for help.

"Run after her you dimwit!" Raye yelled at him.

"Talk to her," Amy said quietly as she urged him on. The others offered encouragement and told him to go chase her. Listening to his friends for once, he did what they said and ran after to her. She probably had a couple minutes lead already and he had no idea where she was going. He then realized that they were at the movies and she could have gone very far. He scanned the theater grounds with his eyes quickly, but noted that there were no flashes of gold hair anywhere. He headed over to the park next door and ran around the trees and grass but could still not find her. Running across the other side to aerobics center, he highly doubted that she was there, but gave it a try and entered the building. He checked over the heads in the class then left. He was right, she hadn't gone in the aerobics area. Sighing, he ran to Laser Tag structure and went inside. The fact that it was pitch dark and he couldn't see did not help at all. Neither did it help that everyone looked the same. He emerged five minutes later, depressed and defeated. His friends probably already left, thinking that he found Serena. Moaning again, he headed across the street for a quick bite to eat.     

Darien sat down at the table, munching on a couple of fries. He was exhausted from his run and confused about Serena. Normally, any girl would be happy to hear a guy say that, especially if the guy was him. Dipping his fries in catsup, he opened his mouth. But the fries never entered his mouth because exiting the bathroom was Serena. She was wiping her eyes with her hands, so he guessed that she had been crying. Now all he had to do was decide whether or not to approach her. 

Taking a deep breath, Darien deserted his fries and left his booth as he walked up to Serena. Her eyes focused in on him and she prepared to run.

"Wait!" Darien said as he reached out and grabbed her wrist. "Talk to me." He pointed to his booth. "I got fries," he said in attempt to lighten the mood. She cracked no hint of a smile. Not to be discouraged, he led her towards his booth and sat down. He let her sit at the edge of the booth so she felt more comfortable.

"See, you're sitting at the end of the seat." She didn't reply, instead her eyes frantically glared around the room. 

"Serena talk to me dammit!" He cried as he banged his fist on the table, she jumped at the sound and made haste to run. He reached out and grabbed her wrist again. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare. But tell me what's wrong," he pleaded, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she pulled away from him and sighing, he let go of her wrist, letting her run away. 

He resettled himself back in his booth and groaned. When had things gone wrong? And what was the matter with Serena?

"I'm telling you Drew, she was like scared bunny in there," Darien said over the phone after he explained to Andrew what happened. (AN: excuse the pun ^_^;;)

"That's really weird. Most girls fantasize about you saying that."

"That's what I was thinking, but Serena isn't most girls."

"Why- do I dare say it?" Andrew gasped. "I think Darien's in love!" he teased. 

"Shut up Drew," Darien growled. "It's just when I'm near her, I get this feeling that I can't explain. Something like deja-vu…" Darien trailed off, thinking.

Serena shivered as she pulled her coat tighter around her. Oh why hadn't she called someone from home as asked for a ride? 

'That's because you wanted to have some time to "think",' her conscience sneered at her. She mumbled something and looked up at the streetlights nervously. They weren't doing their job of lighting up the street. She could barely see the house. Stopping at the corner of the block, she glanced up and read the sign. 'Silver Springs Ct.' it said, and she knew she was in the right court. If she was back at home, her wandering out by herself at night would have never happened. Her thoughts stopped as she reached her driveway. Thank god she got home safely. As she walked up the driveway to the front door, she noticed that the dining room lights were on. Which most likely meant she was in trouble. Damn.

Serena trudged up the stairs after "talking" things with her mom, who was upset that she was out this late and why Ilene hadn't seen anyone drop her off. Or why she hadn't been responsible enough to call. Lying, she told her that she had gone to the movies and her friends' cell phone was broken. She wanted them to drop her off a block away so they wouldn't see her house. Looking at her suspiciously, her mother had slowly accepted the excuse, and she felt bad for lying to her beloved mom. But at that point, she was too tired and too confused to do anything. 

"Sweetheart, I'm beginning to think that this change wasn't a good idea." Her mother said when she started to get up, and Serena's eyes had flown open instantly. 

"No, no. It was a fine idea. I love it here. Please don't make me go back." She begged with her mother. "I have great friends and there's a ton of stuff to do. Please don't make me move again!" Her mother had sighed and shook her head.

"Honey, we aren't planning on moving. You're just tired, go upstairs and rest."

And she did just that. Quickly changing into her sleep wear, Serena crawled into bed. As soon as her head touched the pillow, she was out cold, fatigued from the nights' toll on her.   

The birds chirped as sunlight streamed into her room from the window. Lazily rubbing her eyes, Serena pulled back her covers and kicked her feet over the bed. Staring at the spot across the room, she waited for her eyes to come back in focus. When they had, she glanced at the clock to see what time it was. 10:45am. Then she noticed what was next to the clock. A vase filled with water and gold dandelion flowers placed in it. She screamed.

Footsteps quickly stomped up the stairs and headed towards her room. Her eyes widened and she grabbed the flowers and stuffed them under her bed as she slipped back under the covers just as her door slammed open.

"Honey what's wrong!" Her mother demanded as she stood in the doorway and scanned the room.

"Nothing mother. I just had a bad dream. I'm sorry for scaring you." Ilene eyed her for a second then let out a breath of relief. 

"Alright honey," she glanced around the room once more before finally walking out and closing the door behind them. Serena waited until the footsteps faded before she thrust the covers back again. Scrambling off her bed, she kneeled down and reached for the flowers. Grabbing them, she stood up again and opened her window. Throwing the flowers out of the room, she sat back down on her bed and clutched a stuffed animal tightly to her chest, her heart beating abnormally fast.  

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Done revising! It didn't take to long. Confused? I'll try and explain everything in the next chapter. Please email me [magikalauthor101@yahoo.com] or review! There! Only said it once and didn't beg!


	5. Hidden Secrets

I revised this chapter slightly after getting many letters and reviews about how after reading this chapter, it became too predictable. Just to let you know, there are many romantic twists and turns in this story. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NEW GIRL IN TOWN  
CHAPTER 5/ Hidden Secrets

----------------------------------

Serena stomped into the school as soon as the bell rang. It had taken her a while to cool down and narrow the possibilities of who could have done this. But in her mind, she knew only one person could know the real meaning of the flowers, and that person would pay. Wildly looking around the hall, she noticed Darien leaning against his locker, feeling slightly put out as many girls surrounded him. She felt a slight pang in her heart when looked at him. His gorgeously silky black, the stunning depths of his midnight blue eyes, how she could feel his muscles whenever she was close to him. 

Serena sighed unconsciously. She still couldn't believe she ran last night. God dammit, why did she always run? Was it like this thing she had? She would run whenever things got too unbearable. Serena could name at least two other major times where she had run when she had been scared or unsure. 'You should be a sprinter,' she thought to herself dryly as she spun the combination of her locker. A dandelion fell out as she opened it. Horrified, she slammed the locker shut, stepped on the flower, and ran to her chemistry class. Luckily, since she was ahead of everyone, she had time to think of the previous events. 

Why had she run? Why the hell did she run? Was it because Darien gave a hint that possibly liked her? What was wrong with that? Wasn't it something that she secretly wanted? And why did she get upset? So what if he scarcely insulted her, she did the same to him. What ever it was, she knew that only a tiny portion of it had to do with the hair. She felt like such a fool. And extremely embarrassed for running and making a fool *of* herself. It was only her second freakin' day at this school and already was there drama. She sure did move fast, Serena commented sourly to herself. She had a bunch of new friends who she had gone to the movies with on her first day of school, made out with a guy who later declared that he liked her, ran from that guy, lied to her mother, and received a hideously looking dandelion. 

The dandelion, what did it mean? She wondered. Sure she was freaked out about it, mainly because she knew it was from no admirer. What type of secret lover would give a dandelion? Serena barely noticed when others began filling in and Andrew took a seat next to her as Mina sat in front. She didn't even notice when the teacher walked into the room and called attention. She scarcely realized that she was staring at Andrew, until the teacher commented.

"Miss. Serena! I'd *appreciate* it if you turned your attention to *me* instead of *Andrew*!" Snapped the physics teacher. Serena blushed as she slyly replied, "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it with Andrew's oh o cute face!" She flashed Andrew a quick smile as he grinned in return, the teacher shaking his head in the background as he continued to teach.    

Serena hastily walked past her locker on the way to her second class.  Two classes left before the end of the day, which reminded her, Seiya wanted to talk about something. Briefly, Serena wondered what as she head to the front of the class to talk to the teachers. 

She paid absolutely no attention in history. Her thoughts were not at all on the dead people, but on one important alive person… again. The person who made her feel like she was in love in one day. Serena gave a quiet groan of frustration. Dammit, can you say unreal? This type of thing only happened in corny movies with happy endings, not to people like her, whose first five years as a child she couldn't remember and her mother wouldn't tell. (When she asked, her mother had daunted her with I'll-never-tell in a singy song voice. Needless to say, she got a little upset and broke her mom's favorite vase. Her mom never used that line again.)

Instead of going to the table where the group usually hung out at lunch, Serena went to the library to look up some random books. One of the things she enjoyed doing, which calmed her down, was reading. She especially loved going through the books, which were very rarely opened. Discovering new books pleasured her mentally.

As she walked through all the rows of bookcases, she passed the travel section. Hm, this should be interesting. She had always wanted to travel when she was younger, but her mother had never wanted to. Well, the next best thing was reading about it. And who knew, maybe she could impress some people with her extensive knowledge of several countries. Serena grinned as she started glancing through the titles at one end of the shelf. Putting her index finger on the binding, she gently ran her hand across the titles of the books.

Tilting her head sideways, Serena read the titles. _Uncovering Rome_- not interesting. _Kings of Russia_- shouldn't it be **Tsars**_of Russia_? Uneducated authors. Ugh! Lithuanian Legends- where the hell is Lithuania located in? Some unknown desert? Serena rolled her eyes and was about to move on before she remembered what she had dreamt as a child. To be able to travel to unknown places. Shrugging, she grabbed the book as well as another book on Ouagadougou (which is the capital in Burkina Faso, located in Africa) and some other random books.   

The bell rang just as she finished checking out the books and after nodding a polite goodbye to the librarian; she headed off to her next class of the day.   

Sounds of lockers slamming filled the halls as students gathered their books and dropped things off in their lockers, the week almost over. Serena only remembered that she had to talk to Seiya when she reached her locker, thoughts of the dandelion came to her. It was weird, but the thought of the dandelion didn't scare her as much. Maybe because it was just a flower. Hell, she didn't even know the meaning of it. So how could it really scare her? Her mom probably just put it by her bed and she had a sneaking suspicion that Seiya put the one in her locker there. She narrowed her eyes as she headed down the hall to the agreed meeting place.    

Serena pulled back the side door and walked into the auditorium. If he was late, she would hurt him. He was the one who scheduled it so he had absolutely no excuse for being-

"I'm not late Princess," Seiya's voice interrupted her thoughts and she flushed, angry that he knew what she was thinking.

"Look Seiya, I have places to be. Hurry up and tell me what you wanted to tell me." She told him angrily as she inched closer towards him.  

Seiya laughed. "You have no have no where to be. Nice try. Now if you sit down please," he swept his arm across the first row of chairs. Serena glared at him before hesitantly taking a seat in the red auditorium chair. "Thank you, we have much to talk about, but I'll try to be brief." All of a sudden, Seiya changed from a fun teen, to a serious man, the twinkle of his playful smile no longer present. Serena wrinkled her brows at the change. 

"Now, as you know, Lithuania is looking for a princess." Serena nodded before realizing something.

"Hey! I never told you that! Have you been spying on me?" she demanded incredulously but Seiya merely shook his head. 

"Of course not. Why do you think you picked both books and flipped to pages that had to do with Lithuania? Because I made sure you did."

"Yea right, I still think you were spying."

Seiya shrugged before continuing. "Think what you like. Anyway, Currently, Lithuania has no princess and they desperately need one to help run the country, especially with the United States and France taking special interest in them."

"If this is a history lecture I'm leaving," Serena told him in a bored tone. Seiya gave her a stern look and she smiled meekly and scooted deeper into her chair.   

"As I was saying, they desperately need a princess, and for some reason which I cannot say, they picked me to find it. So after years of tailing you and your mother, I believe that I have found her. Serena Tsukino, you are the next princess in line." He stopped and waited expectantly for Serena to say something. She didn't say a word. Instead she first snorted, which then turned into a laugh.

"Ha! Yea right! Why should I believe you? It could be some sort of prank." But no, this wasn't so, Serena reflected. Seiya wasn't the type to play a prank and this all fit it. Was it really, truly, possible that she, Serena Tsukino, daughter of the famous painter Ilene Tsukino, was a princess?

As if reading her mind, Seiya smiled and said, "listen, since tomorrow is Friday, I've taken the liberty of booking a flight to Lithuania on Saturday. I'll pick you up at eight o'clock in the morning." He held up two tickets and Serena took one and examined them closer. They were real all right, set for the right date and place. Suddenly, a rush of excitement filled her veins. Was she really a princess? This would be great! Pay back to all those who mocked her. Guilt flowed through Serena's veins hastily and she felt bad. That was not very princess-like talk. Princesses were always proper and forgiving. How could she ever be a princess? Serena moaned and she slid back into her seat. Wait, she'd never have to worry about it if Seiya couldn't _prove_ that she was the rightful heiress. Serena stood up boldly.

"Prove it." She stated, looking Seiya in the eye. He gave another smile towards her and pulled out some papers from his backpack. Quickly sorting through, he found what he was looking for. 

"Alright, firstly, you have no collections of your family history. Your grandmother Selenity I was Queen, and a great queen at that, ruled for many years, including during the Depression. Unfortunately, the Germans were after the royal family and fearing for her daughter's safety, your mother's, Selenity I sent your mother at age 15, to France, knowing she'd be somewhat safe. Not wanting a big commotion about it, and since the French at that time really actually had no clue about Lithuania, your mother stayed with a common family in Paris. She took up art and painting to express herself. That's why, so many of her pictures are of palaces (Lithuania's specifically), and princesses (with some self-portraits of her), and other things Lithuania related. 

"Now the name thing, your mother's full name is Selenity the Second. She admitted that much to me. It's a custom for queens to name their daughters after themselves. You are an exception because your mother wasn't a queen when she named you. She met your father at age 23, they married at age 25, had you at 26. Your mother traveled a lot because her paintings were big hits and she needed a different inspiration. Only recently did she find out that I have been tailing you two. If you ask her, she will admit that the whole thing is true. Come Serena," he said as he took her hand and pulled her towards him. "You know I'd never joke around about this. It's too important for me. And deep down you do believe me."

Serena sighed. It was true. She did. But she had a crap load of questions swimming around in her head that she wanted gone.

"Why does my mother say that she was born in Japan?"

"That's where her adoptive parents were from, and she honored them by taking up the last name."

"Why doesn't my mom want to be queen?"

"She said she likes living her peacefully life and doesn't want to go back living like royalty."

"Ok, why did my dad die?"

"Because of a car crash, you already knew that." Seiya gave her a calculating look.

"No, what was the *reason* of his accident?" 

Seiya sighed, "Because he found out that your mother was in truth a queen. And an organization that had very strong feelings for the royal family thought that he married her for the title, not out of love."

"Did he?"

"No, it was love. He was planning on marrying your mother before he knew anyway."

"How do you know all this?"

"Research and intense sucking up and being cramped in small places listening."

"Why do you have to help find me and my mother?"

"Classified information."

"Tell me now!"

"Can't."

"Seiya…" Serena growled, ready to make a threat, but Seiya looked over her shoulder and instead, called out to something behind her.

"Darien, why don't you come in fully instead of keeping the door open, it's getting drafty and cold."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	6. Ordinary

Lalala… this story is coming to a wrap soon. Hope y'all enjoy this Cinderella sort of twist and please vote and read and review. Over and out.

Standard disclaimer applies.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NEW GIRL IN TOWN  
CHAPTER 6/ Ordinary 

------------------------------

"Seiya…" Serena growled, ready to make a threat, but Seiya looked over her shoulder and called out,

"Darien, why don't you come in fully instead of keeping the door open, it's getting drafty and cold."

Serena whirled her head around hastily. Had Darien overheard everything? What would he say? Did he believe any of it? She certainly still had doubts. Hell, no one in his or her right mind could believe all this.

"Is this true?" Darien asked quietly, walking down the isle down to the two. "Are you really a Princess?"

Serena could have snorted out loud with laughter if the situation wasn't so serious. How was it that he was able to take it better than her?

"I guess it is," she shrugged and looked at Seiya. "Although I'd still like some better proof," she added, glaring at him. 

"So what's going to happen now?" Darien curiously questioned her, his eyes never leaving her face. She shrugged again, returning her glare towards Seiya. He smirked.

"Well, Serena's going to leave school. Again. We're going to take a little field trip to Lithuania. The secret heart of Europe." 

Darien's eyes were still on her, an inquiring look was directed towards her.

"I-I guess so," she said uncertainly. This was all happening extremely fast for her. 

"When?" Darien asked, finally tearing his gaze away from Serena, to her immense relief, and asking the question that was on her mind also.

"This weekend."    

"What?" Serena exclaimed, startled. It was way too soon. Her clear blue eyes were wide as she gawked at Seiya. She still hadn't excepted what would soon be her destiny. 'But then again, you're used to moving soon, so this won't exactly be different from the other times,' she sardonically thought. Sighing, she turned her gaze towards Darien. Weird, he seemed to be taking it in faster than her. She inspected him carefully, he, in fact, did seem fine with her apparently being a princess. Shouldn't it be strange for him to find out a regular girl, whom he practically confessed to, turned out to be a princess of some small, basically unknown country? Hell, it was exotic sounding to her, the type of thing you only read in books. Was there something she should know about him?

Promising herself that she would ponder that topic some more, she slowly nodded her head in consent. What would it hurt?

"I'll book a flight for tomorrow morning," Seiya said, taking charge once more. "It will be early, so be prepared to get up early, alright?"

Joy, she got to wake up early on a Saturday. How fun. 

"Is Darien coming also?" She asked instead of voicing her sarcastic thoughts. Seiya stared at Serena for a minute before his stare pierced through Darien. It was impossible to know what he was thinking.

"Why not?" Seiya slowly agreed. "Why not."

"So how do you feel about all this?" Darien asked as he scooped a spoonful of ice cream from the split that they were sharing. Serena had decided that after making plans with Seiya, she didn't want to go home and had a craving for some creamy ice cream. Darien had yielded to her pleas for company and went with her. Truthfully, she just wanted some of her questions answered.

"I'm still in shock," she said as she lapped up the cold cream, not noticing that Darien's eyes had darkened considerably. "You seem to take it in pretty well."

He took his gaze away from her mouth and shrugged. 

"It's bizarre I know, but I can just- just except it. No questions asked. I believe that what Seiya said was true." He shook his head and swallowed another spoonful. Serena gazed at him in wonder, for the first time noting his tough masculine jaw, his dark mysterious eyes, the jet-black hair, which she had many urges to run her hands through, and his hard cheekbones. He could pass for a prince, she observed. He really did look like he had a touch of royalty in him. Perhaps it was him that should be the found nobility.

Serena sighed and returned to her ice cream, oblivious to his seeking gaze. So much had happened in two days that she just couldn't get used to it. 

Taking a chance, she took a deep breath and whispered, "Darien, I'm- I'm really confused." She stared at her ice cream, almost willing it to melt. She was conscious of his movements, but yet she was surprised when he sat down next to her in the booth and placed a finger under her chin. His finger slowly directed her chin up until her stare met his.

"So am I, we'll get through this together." He said, his voice equally as soft. She nodded, not breaking the gaze. She was drowning in his eyes and she felt a blanket of comfort and security wrap around her. Suddenly, it all seemed all right to her. It seemed reasonable that she was a princess, it all fit. Flashbacks of her acting mature at a young age and being polite to others throughout her whole life filled her mind. Suddenly, she didn't mind that things had happened so quickly. Suddenly, it seemed natural. 

She came out of her musings and stared up at Darien, her eyes were wide and filled with innocence.  

"Wow," she said quietly. "Damn, I can't believe it, and yet I do." She shook her head and he managed a small grin as he hesitantly reached for her hand. 

"I do believe," he stated, "that we are no ordinary people. And no ordinary things will ever happen to us, because we will no longer be ordinary." 

Serena quietly slipped the key in the doorknob and slowly turned it, trying not to make any noises. Stealthily, she slipped into her house and slid off her shoes, tiptoeing around the hall. 

"I was wondering when you'd be home." Serena winced and froze. She walked backwards to the door, which she had passed by without some thought that led into the living room. Her mother was calmly sitting in a cushioned chair with a book, a dim light brighten the pages considerably in the dark room. She paused at the door and flipped on the light switch before she skeptically sauntered up to her mother.

"Are you mad?"

"Should I be?"

"I wouldn't know." As guilty as Serena was, she hated those 'should-I-be' questions. Pointless and annoying. It wasn't up to her to make the decision!    

"Seiya came today."

"What?" Her heartbeat rose. What was he doing here? "Why?"

"To inform me."

"To inform you what you've been hiding from me along, you mean." Serena bit out, and regretted it the moment she saw her mother's hurt expression.

"Serena, sweetie, please understand. I didn't want you to grow up like I did. Sure, being royalty seems glamorous, but it's not. Honey, it involves pain and very little sleep, and a lot of selfless acts. I wanted you to live a normal life like a regular child, _I wanted to live a normal life." She sighed and set her book aside on the floor and motioned for her daughter to take the chair across from her._

"But we aren't living a 'normal' life," Serena said pointedly and glanced up as she continued. "Me moving about and not staying in the same school for more than a year, is not what I call normal. Me not having friends because I don't stay in the same place isn't normal." Her voice started to rise and Ilene leaned forward as she placed a hand on Serena's knee. 

"Please understand that I wanted you to live the life, which I thought was the better life, the life that I never got to-"

"Exactly! You're living through me!" Serena burst out, "This isn't for the good of me, it's because _you _want to." She lowered her voice. "Do you think that's fair Mom?"

Her mom leaned back in her chair, silently thinking while looking at her daughter.

"You're so beautiful. So kind and giving. You've put up with a lot for at least 15 years and haven't complained. I've often wondered what would have happened if I had gone back. If you had become a princess, how things would have turned out." She turned to look out of the large window facing the garden. "Perhaps you're right, maybe I have been a bit selfish."

Serena stared at her mother. No, her mother wasn't selfish; she had wanted what she thought was best. Serena couldn't blame her, if she were in her mother's shoes, she might have done the same. She stood up.

"No Mother, you did the right thing. I can't say that all that traveling hasn't been an experience. As for wondering how I'd be as a princess, you never know." 

Ilene looked away from the window sharply. 

"What do you mean?"

"Seiya didn't tell you?" When Ilene should her head curiously, Serena went on: "I'm going Lithuania this weekend."

"What!" Her mother stood up violently. "I never agreed. You will not. You _cannot_."

"Excuse me! I want to go see if I'm able to live the life I was meant to! The life you ran away from!"

"You don't understand," her mother said with a hint of urgency in her voice. "It's dangerous there! People steal, bribe policemen, and do horrible things! It's not safe for a young lady like you to go there!"  

"So? People steal and do horrible things everywhere! And I'm going with Seiya!" Serena cried back furiously. 

"That's not enough. He's only one man!"

"I'm also going with Darien." Her mother calmed down slightly and Serena took a couple deep breaths, her voice horse from yelling.

"Who is he?"

"Darien? A close friend of mine. He's tall, _muscular, works out. Has dark black hair and blue eyes." _'And I've fallen for him_.'_

"Go to your room." Ilene said curtly. "I'll think about it."

"Fine!" Serena snorted, "But I can't say that your decision will change my mind." She stormed out of the room in a huff and her stomping footsteps were heard on the stairs. 

Serena lay on her bed staring at her plain white ceiling. She'd have to repaint it someday, if she decided to stay here. It was weird, but now that she had talked to her mom, she believed that she was the princess. Suddenly, Serena squealed and grabbed her pillow, kicking her legs up high in the air. She was a princess! And now all she needed was a prince and her country.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So…. What'd y'all think? Please, please review! I'm begging with all my heart. It'd mean a lot to me. This story is almost done. Only two or so more chapters. Aren't you proud though, I didn't really end it with a cliffhanger!  


	7. Airplane Amusements

My muse has finally landed! But I don't know from where… hm… Oh well, enjoy! I'm going to try to make this story more fun, like not as serious. Please review and tell me what you think. Also, a BIG thanks to everyone who reviewed. Mucho love goes out to all y'all! Read the bottom. Made this chapter longer than usual because you guys had to wait so long- and because I wish to end this story sometime!

DISCLAIMER: Standard and usual.

---------------------------------------------

NEW GIRL IN TOWN  
CHAPTER 7/ Airplane Amusements

---------------------------------------------

Serena tucked a strand of dark blonde hair behind her ear then replaced it back in her sight. There was a thin line of brown mixed in with her sun-kissed blonde hair. Weird. Since when did she have dark hair? She sighed and once more tucked it behind, forgetting about it and grinned instantly as she stretched out in the sofa-like chair. 

She watched, amused, as two young handsome fight attendants were fighting for the right to put up her bags and help her out. Ah yes, first class. The joy of flying. It was everything like in the movies. The whoosh! The swoosh! The vroom! All right, maybe she was exaggerating, but she did love to be in the air. There were no annoying people, or ucky bugs. Just her and Mother Nature. And the birds. And the plane. And the clouds. 

She grunted contentedly before wincing as one of her large suitcases fell out of the overhead bin and landed on the attendant's foot. She watched as he bit his lip to keep from crying out and not seem as masculine. Maybe she should have packed less. Yea right!

**:: FLASHBACK ::**

Serena folded up her last shirt neatly and tucked it into her second large suitcase. She smiled as she brushed off her hands. Finally, she, Princess Serena (here she giggled) of Lithuania was going to fly to Lithuania! She was so excited, she could barely contain herself. She had practically squeezed her mother to death after Ilene changed her mind and consented to let Serena go. It was only for a week. (Seiya had called earlier to let her know that the plans were changed and the length of the visit would be extended.) Truthfully, she didn't mind missing school for so long. She was going to a completely foreign and new place! What could beat that? 

_'Not to mention with a total hottie_,' her mind reminded her and Serena couldn't help but grin, as for once, she wasn't upset at her conscious, because it was true: Darien was to accompany her the whole way for the whole time. And she didn't mind a bit. She knew she'd have a ton more fun with him there. 

Carefully looking around to see if she missed anything, Serena mentally said good bye to her friends. Seiya had told her that she wasn't allowed to tell anyone where she was going and her mother would call the school to say she was sick. She would long for her newly found friends to be there to experience it with her, but she understood. She swung her heavy suitcase off the bed and yelled for her mother to help her bring it down.

**::END OF FLASHBACK::**

"Hm?" Serena asked absentmindedly, turning towards Darien and focusing her gaze on him. She was very proud that she didn't forget anything. Or if she did, she couldn't remember, because if she did remember than it wouldn't be forgetting right? Right! 

"I said, that if you were done checking out the attendants, then could please watch my stuff while I go to the bathroom?" Darien asked, amusement dancing in his eyes of catching her in the act. 

She blushed, her mind still churning in confusion. "Yea, sure." 

Darien got up and left and Serena looked around their area. Seiya was sitting in the next isle by himself (he complained of having elbow wars and fighting for the armrest so many times forced him to have no elbow). Alrighty then. A steward passed by. 

"Excuse me?" He turned and Serena realized it had been one of the ones whom she was eyeing. "Are we going to leave yet?"

He gave her a strange look. "We've already taken off."

Serena didn't believe him. She leaned forward and glanced through Seiya's window. Clouds were surrounding the plane. 

She flashed him an embarrassed grin. "Just kidding!" 

"Sure."

Hurriedly changing the topic, Serena asked if he enjoyed flying, before mentally hitting herself at such a lame conversation attempt.

"No. I hate flying. I'm scared of airplanes. That's why I'm a flight attendant."

"Um, ok." Serena said, slightly unsure whether or not he was being sarcastic. "Ya know what, excuse me, I have to use the restroom." She scrambled over her backpack on the floor and practically ran to the loo, her face bright with a tinge of red. 

She pushed the bathroom door open and was surprised when it hit something solid. Weren't these doors made to open properly? Peering around, she noticed that the door hit a leg, and slowly her gaze slid up to the face. She paused.

Seiya let out a deep snort before shooting up. Who the hell would scream and disrupt his sleep? Groaning, grunting, and whining all at once, he turned around, ignoring the crack in his neck, to see what the commotion was about. He paused. He stared. He chuckled. And he turned back around in his seat and prepared to fall back asleep again.

Serena rushed back to her first class seat and slouched down, her face scarlet and rivaling that of the clowns' red nose. She inwardly thanked the fact that the seat was cushioned enough to engulf her so she could disappear from the world forever. Or at least from this plane. She moaned again and buried her face in her hands, shaking her head embarrassed.

"What, you didn't like what you saw?" a voice floated above her and spoke in a teasing manner. 

She mournfully nodded.

"Now I'm confused- you did like what you saw, or you didn't like what you saw?"

She nodded again, confirming neither or both. 

Darien raised an eyebrow. "C'mon, it wasn't that embarrassing, was it?"

Serena just looked at him with her pitiful eyes wide and he hastened to change the statement.

"I mean, its not like you didn't see anything you didn't like!" Darien exclaimed arrogantly and she glared at him, shocked, before slapping him on the arm. Hard. She grimaced as her hand started stinging. Well, actually the tips of her fingers. She quickly brought her fingers up and gently started sucking on the tips, desperately trying to get rid of the scorching pain. How dare his devilishly handsome bruise her gorgeously slender fingers! All right, so she was slightly exaggerating with the gorgeous part; she was often told that she only had sensual fingers. Could never figure out why though.

Our poor Darien, on the other hand, was being quite tortured. Wait- he would like me to inform you that what was happening to him was beyond torture, it was excruciating pain. 

He amorously watched Serena lightly suck on her exotically (notice not sensual or gorgeous!) slender fingers and was dimly aware that if there was a shower on board, he would be charged for using up all the cold water. 

Unconsciously wiping away some slobber, his own thoughts started drifting inappropriately. (Here, our handsome hunk of flesh would like to inform us that he is only human and only a man.)

However, our couple was interrupted from their rude fantasies when a twenty-dollar bill was thrust in front of Serena's face. It was the flight attendant whom she had attempted to flirt with earlier. 

Serena held the bill between her exotic fingers and glanced at Darien confused. "Excuse me?"

"Can I be part of the show?"

"WHAT!" Serena shrieked, her attention now fully on the attendant, who wasn't embarrassed at all. In fact, he reminded Serena of the type of guy you'd see working at a porno shop. Bizarre change. "What the hell are you talking about?"

The attendant hushed her and leaned down, whispering, "keep it low. But you seemed to be entertaining that man, so I was wondering if I could join in the fun. Ever had a threesome? The bathroom ain't big, but it'll work."

Poor man. Never learned how to properly ask a girl to a threesome. He never saw it coming.

"Well I never!" Serena seethed after the flight attendant was called away by another customer, holding his jaw. She stooped lower in her cushion chair and Darien patted her back awkwardly. No way could he tell Serena that he knew where the man was coming from. 

Serena started griping again. "How could he say that? Do I look like a twenty-dollar slut? C'mon! At least a hundred!"

Darien's mouth promptly fell to the ground once more. She noticed his jaw on the floor and rolled her eyes.

"I'm still really upset, but actually it's quite flattering that a guy got turned on by a simple act that I did." She laughed. "Plus, I shouldn't get upset, it's a compliment, right?"

All Darien could do was nod. Was this woman pmsing? One minute she was mad, then sexual, then mad, and then um… happy again? He sighed and just took a seat next to her. At least she forgot about the bathroom incident.

"Which reminds me," Serena said turning towards him so her whole body could face him, putting on a frown, "about the bathroom incident…" 

Or not.

Serena stood up and stretched. Boy was that an interesting flight! Best one she ever had, thanks to Darien and the flight attendant, oh and the movie Legally Blonde! She stood on her tiptoes and reached above her. Why were the damn compartments so high up? She put her hand on the handle and pulled. Nothing happened. Trying once more, she willed it to open. 

"C'mon, c'mon," she muttered as she continued to struggle with it.

Darien came up behind her. "Need a hand?"

"Nope. I got it." She flashed him a fake smile before turning around to face the damn thing again and her smile vanished quickly.

"You sure?" He asked, concerned as she continued to angrily pull and harass the distressed bin. 

Flashing him another smile, which was this time more annoyed, she nodded with feigned confidence. "I'm positive," she banged on the bin as to prove her point. The compartment chose, to her utter grievance, at that moment to obey her and open. Needless to say, everything fell on Serena's big toe.

Passengers stopped mid step as they heard a howl coming from the front of the plane. They glanced at each other worriedly.

"She's alright!" A deep voice hollered from that direction.

Shrugging, though not entirely reassured, they continued on their merry way, putting this unusual incident behind them.

Back at the front, the pilot applied some ice to Serena's toe, which had started bleeding and swelling to the size of Texas. Seiya stared at Serena before sorrowfully shaking his head and picking up the luggage which had fallen.   

Unfortunately for him, she saw that look and wasn't happy. "What? Am I not princess enough now?" she yelled at him. "Is there a problem? Are you unhappy that you chose me as a princess? Hm?"

Seiya turned around slowly dazed, confused and unaware of what she was talking about. He tilted his head and blinked.

Darien blinked.

The cute pilot blinked.

Serena blinked then had the grace to blush.

"Does anyone have a tampon?" she offered meekly. 

---------------------------------------------

I really hope y'all liked this chapter (it was fun to think of it ^_~) and PLEASE **R&R!** Constructive criticism is GREATLY appreciated!

Be prepared for a great story coming your way, because I have a bunch of new, fun, and exciting ideas!

I'm looking for someone to proofread the following chapters for this story, it'd be greatly appreciated! You'd get to see the chapter ahead of time… Anyway, here are notes to the reviewers!

**KEAHI FAYE**- Is it really a nice chapter or were you just saying that to make me happy? J/k! Well, here's more! 

**squeekers – **The honest truth is, when I first discovered this website, I didn't review either. We'll be lazy together! But I thank you so much for coming back and reviewing! Means a ton to me! Maybe I'll change my name to Howler also- I have a tendency to beg too. I tried to make Serena different from all those stereotypes (though now I think the stereotypes are making her different), but I'm glad you noticed! I'll keep updating if you keep rambling!

**Sarah- **No, I'm not going to write anymore, sorry. Kidding! Of course! Anything to please you guys! Was it really good? Do ya think so? Thanks for reviewing!

**Yumiko**- Only a tad bizarre? Darn, I was going for really bizarre! But really, I was going for a little bizarre because I wanted different. As long as you think it's interesting, I'm happy!

**harryhermioneluv-** I'm glad you think it's good and love it! Does it really sound like the Princess Diaries? How? I've never read the books so I couldn't know… Of course I'll keep going though. 

**kirei*snow*tenshi-** You really, really loved it? Yay! I'm trying to write as fast as I can! I hope you keep on loving it!

**Cassie- **Thanks! I'm writing more (obviously, because I just wrote a new chapter!) Was that confusing? Sorry, I got confused there myself. Anyway, thank you and I'll try and keep my other chapters just as awesome! (But I'm gonna need you to be the Awesome Critic!)

**MajikzPawn-** Hm… thank you for pointing out very goof points. Did I really not explain about the dandelions. I thought I did. I'll go back and check and add to my story later on if I need to. About Serena and Seiya, do you mean when I first mentioned him in this chapter? Because if so, she did. She met him on her first or second day of school (I can't remember which). Oh! I get what you're saying now! She did meet him before! I didn't straight out write it, but I did specify. I can see where you got confused. I'm not going to give much away, but he was at her other schools, kind of stalking her. And yes, she did beat him up then. Go Serena! Thanks for trying to clear that up and being very perceptive! I can't say I hurried up, but I did post the next chapter right? Thanks for reviewing!


End file.
